マトリョシカ (Matryoshka)
and |singers = GUMI and Hatsune Miku |producers = Hachi (music, lyrics, illustration, video) |links = }} Background "MATORYOSHKA" is an original song by Hachi. It was uploaded to YouTube on October 1, 2013. This song was made for Miku's 3rd anniversary. This song is a rather chaotic and addictive alternative rock composition which reached over 1 million hits with incredible speed (less than 32 days, a feat that most other well-known songs take from a few months to a year to achieve). Most of the lyrics are nonsensically vague or ridiculous, with a slight hint of pain or sadness, giving the overall song a crazy and psychotic feeling. Therefore, the lyrics have been interpreted in various ways. A Matryoshka is a Russian nesting doll. The intermissions are descriptions in many different languages from the Wikipedia article for them. The first is taken exclusively from the Japanese one, but the second combines information from other languages. This song has entered the Hall of Myths and exceeded over 10 million YouTube views. Hence, this is Hachi's best work, one of the most popular Vocaloid duets, and one of the most popular Vocaloid songs of all time. This song is featured in the albums OFFICIAL ORANGE, Vocalonexus, VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Blue), and impacts. Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |author = KIPCIN (cover), grani (art, PV)|category = UTAU cover |title = Kasane Teto And Namine Ritsu's Cover |description = |color = gold }} |other = |human = , |author = |category = Human cover |title = Zebra and Hashiyan's Cover |description = A cover by Zebra and Hashiyan. This cover became extremely popular with over 1,000,000 views in Nico Nico. |color = gold }} |author = |category = Human cover |title = Machigerita's Cover |description = A cover by Machigerita, it has become one of his most popular vocaloid covers. |color = gold }} |dance = |arrangement = and |author = Suzumu (arrangement) |category = Arrangement; Human cover |title = Band Arrange Cover |description = |color = gold }} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = , |author = |category = Parody; Human cover |title = 96Neko and vipTenchou's Parody Cover |description = A parody cover by 96Neko and vipTenchou. This cover became very popular, with over 2,000,000 views on Nico Nico. |color = gold }} |author = Kohyoudou (video) and Shimobe-C (illust) |category = Parody; Human cover |title = Pokémoshka |description = A parody with Pokemon and Matryoshka mashed up together. The original video contained only an altered Pokemon PV and lacked a proper singer, with GUMI and Miku singing the original Matryoshka. |color = gold }} }} Other media appearances Publications Piano sheet music appeared in the Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. This song has also appeared as sheet music in the Vocaloid Best Selection series, as well as in the Vocaloid Super Selection collection. This song also featured in the magazine/book VOCALO☆Band Score. Games Gallery Hachi_Matryoshka_PM.jpg|Hatsune Miku's module 'Matryoshka' by Hachi from the song Matryoshka for the video game Project Mirai Matryoshka Project Mirai 2 Miku Gumi moduls Hachi.jpg|Hatsune Miku's and Gumi's modules 'Matryoshka' by Hachi from the song Matryoshka for the video game Project Mirai External links * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * Karaoke * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese duet songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring GUMI